Depression and Doubt
by little-yugi
Summary: After losing to Seto Kaiba, Yugi is depressed and get's pulled into the Shadow Realm where he meets a mysterious stranger. Who is this man and what does he want with Yugi?


lil_yugi: I hate writing these things. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Although I wish I did! Well, thanx 4 listening! L8R Dayz! Oh yeah. Please don't send any fire! Thanx Again!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Spirits Fall  
  
He could feel the world spinning. Spinning out of control, and no- one could stop it. No-one but Yugi. Who? Who are you? What do you want from me? Tell me! "Now."  
  
Yugi whispered, his voice quavering as he dropped to the ground. "Help me. Somebody. Please." At his plea: Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Bakura ran over to their friend. "Yugi!" Tea's voice rose above everyone else's. "He's so strong. This other side of me. And I'm to soft. I could have attacked and saved my grandpa….. But instead I have to care. Instead I have to lose the ONLY FAMILY I have left! Why did I let go? Why couldn't he have been strong? Why did he let me do this? Why………" And he began to cry again. Tears continually poured down his face, and hatred for Seto Kaiba began to pour in.  
  
I hate him, Yugi thought. I hate him for doing this. I hate him. "Yugi?" Yugi snapped out of his reverie. It was Joey's voice. Through the cloud of hatred, some relief came in. He had his friends. That's right. Not everything is lost yet. It was true. He had Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and this mysterious, compelling voice and presence. "Are you okay man?" Joey thought for a moment. ( ha ha! Joey thinking! FUNNY!) Then, he proceeded to speak. " You know, Yugi, I have my ten stars. Here." Joey handed Yugi his ten starchips. Yugi looked up from the ground. Yami looked out from his soulroom. Neither could believe what Joey was doing. "Joey, no. I won't take them from you. Have you gone completely mad? You need those to help your sister!" Joey smiled. – Yeah, I know. You're such a good friend Yugi and you need em' more. I know you'll get at what I'm doing… "Yeah, I know. But you need em' more Yugi. I think you know what I'm getting at." I don't understand why he's doing this…… Don't you? You again! What do you mean? Do you know what Joey's getting at!? Damn well! Joey wants us to-- US!? you. Joey want you to go save your Grandpa and use the money to save his sister. Oh.. " Oh Joey. I understand. But – " And then, out of the blue he was gone. No shoe, no card, no trace of him at all. Just gone. Tea looked at the spot where Yugi had been a few minutes before, and then let out a scream. " YUGI!!!!" Her voice echoed throughout the Duelist Kingdom. She dropped to the ground and whispered, " Where'd he go? Yugi? Come back." And she began to cry. " Come back….."  
  
Again the world was spinning. A swirling black void. Yugi felt himself land roughly on the ground. Or what he hoped was the ground. He groaned and pulled himself up, felling fresh pain in his ankle as he rose. Must've sprained it. Oh well. I've only done it a million times before. (author is exaggerating) He looked around and found himself in the Shadow Realm, once again. Crap! The voice cried. " Yeah, no kidding" Yugi whispered hardly. He brushed off his pants, which were covered in filth. " Do you think we should look around?" Yugi searched his surroundings, seeing nothing but dark, gloomy clouds. I don't know Yugi. If something happenst to you, it affects me as well. So……………Why not. Let's go! Yugi nearly giggled at Yami's humor. Yeah. Why not. "Kay." Yugi chose a direction and started walking. It wasn't long before they met a strange looking man. " Hello. Yugi, is it?" His voice was icy. Yugi shivered as a cold chill ran down his spine. " Who are you?" He said. " What do you want from me?" The man stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself as a tall man wearing dark robes. Yugi knew the man from somewhere, most likely, he thought, from his dark past. Do you know who this guy is? I do remember him… but, my memories are so foggy, I can't remember from where though…  
  
The man began to walk towards Yugi, stepping in long, graceful strides. Yugi backed away. Not knowing who this guy was made him edgy. " S-stay away from me!" He kept his voice low, slowly backing away from the man. " Oh, really? Tell me, do you hate Seto Kaiba?" What did he mean? Do I really hate Kaiba? NO! I can't think like that way! I am……………… really depressed. Where's my Grandpa? A silient tear dropped to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces. ~ This is perfect. He's almost mine…….~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Hope you liked the first chapter! May have been a little strange. But, that would be because I was writing this at 4 am. Anyway, hope you will like the next chapter: Friends Grieve. Buh-Bye! lil_ yugi 


End file.
